Naruto 'Dovahkiin' Uzumaki
by 1Will-Of-Fire1
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION I've lost my Interest in this story, Plz don't kill me, PM Me for Adoption and i will give you a Link to a Translator for The Dragon Language


**Yo Guys, so my Hunger Games SYOC will be out soon, i'm still working on the first chapter so i decided to do this, i have been playing skyrim a lot recently so i decided why the hell not  
Let's get this on (All Dragon Language will be Translated in Author's Notes at the End)  
Review**

Everyone was standing on the bridge to wave, Naruto and Sasuke fighting Haku, Kakashi Fighting Zabuza, and Sakura protecting the client.

Naruto and Sasuke were both having trouble fighting the Ice User due to the Speed He (She?) was moving at while throwing needles so we couldn't react in time and even the most dumbest of people could tell they wouldn't last much longer and a voice suddenly appeared in Naruto's Head, surprising him, causing him to stumble which just barely allowed him to dodge the Senbon aiming for him.

" **Ah So it seems i have been Sealed… into a Dovahkiin no less.. How pathetic Boy! I will help you in this fight only because i don't wish to die along with your stupid self!"** And Naruto began to ponder this, it wasn't the fox in his gut as he had met him after he fell asleep after the whole 'Mizuki Incident' and this definitely wasn't the same person and knew he could (Hopefully) Trust him.

'Alright' Naruto thought 'It's Up to you know' And He immediately began to feel the changes, on parts of Naruto's Skin you could see Pitch Black Scales growing on parts of his body, Over his left eye, His Arms, Chest, and Back but the most prominent feature was his eyes, they had Changed from Sky Blue to an Entire Black Eye with a Glowing red pupil.

Just as Haku was about to throw a few Needles at Them again a Much deeper voice than Naruto's original one yelled that was heard across the entire Bridge.

" **Fus-Ro-Dah!"** and everyone had to brace themselves for the powerful force that blasted against the mirrors, shattering them instantly and clearing them mist, giving everyone a good look at the new Naruto.

" **Zu'u lost daal"** And everyone was Confused at the New Language Naruto 'Suddenly learned' and figured it had something to do with the transformation.

" **Hi lost vorohah rinik Graad Tozein Sen"** and while 'Naruto's' back was turned Haku had summoned an Ice Spear that was aiming for Naruto's Back and everyone's eyes widened as Naruto looked around and raised his hand as a Stream of Fire shot out, melting the flames immediately and clapping was heard in the distance.

"Well Well, you can't even kill a group of Brats?! Well that's alright seeing as i never intended to pay you in the first place, Kill Them!" Gatou Shouted as the Group of Hundreds of Mercenaries Stated Charging the Genin and Others.

" **Grik Pahlok, Zu'u dreh ni mindok druv zu'u zent hi wah mindok Dovah Vun, Rinik Pruzah, Tol Dopaan Fent kos Nahlot! "** And 'Naruto' Started walking towards the Charging Mercenaries, ignoring the pleas from Kakashi, Sakura, and Surprisingly Sasuke but those names meant Nothing to the one in control of Naruto's Body.

" **Lokluv! Mah Mahfil"** 'Naruto' Shouted into the air in the same strange language and everyone stopped for a second before the ground started to shake and Large Meteors fell from the sky, straight for the bandits and killed them all, leaving only some red stains on the ground, before he started staring gatou, dead in the eyes.

" **Fiem Zii Gron"** And 'Naruto suddenly disappeared from view, leaving everyone wondering where he went, until he re-appeared behind gatou, with a kunai to his throat.

"W-Wait! I Can give you anything! Money! Women! Powe-"  
" **Gatou, you shall pay for your crimes, you shall know my name before you die… i am the World-Eater Alduin! And You. Shall!. PAY!"** And before anyone knew it a kunai was lodged in Gatous throat, as he slowly bled out on the ground, slowly and Naruto just walked towards everyone else like nothing had happened, and with each step more and more scaled disappeared and once the eyes disappeared Naruto collapsed to the ground, unconscious after the huge mental strain he was put through while everyone stared at the boy in shock as he massacred a entire army of Mercenaries…. And who was this Alduin? But they decided to question this later as the group plus two picked up Naruto's unconscious body and carried him back to Tazuna's house.

 **(Naruto's POV)**

I groaned as i sat up in the murky water of my mind and wet straight for the cage that held the Kyuubi but this time there was two cages.

'How the hell did i not notice a second big ass cage last time i was here?' I thought before looking at the second cage and willed the light to show what was inside it and i nearly fell on my butt in shock when i saw it.

It was a Huge Black Dragon, staring me down as if it was debating whether i was worthy to be killed or not so i decided to make the first move.

"Who are you… How did you get sealed inside of me?" I asked, because i knew that a big ass dragon hasn't ever attacked Konoha so why me?

" **I Come from a Parallel World known as Tamriel, i was evil and wanted to conquer the world until a Dragon-born, Like you, Came along and killed me in Sovngarde which is your version of the afterlife and one of the Nine Deities, Arkay, the God of death, brought me to your world and as a punishment, sealed me inside you"** I Looked at the Dragon once more, processing everything that was going through my head before sighing and speaking once more.

"So you're from a Different Universe? And did something stupid and ended up getting sealed in me?" The Dragon looked at me before reluctantly nodding its head, not pleased with me calling it stupid and i started to fade.

"Well Looks like i'm Waking up, you know they're gonna have questions right? What should i tell them?" I Asked the large dragon before the Kyuubi Spoke up.

" **Tell them it's a Kekkei Genkai, as no one knows your true heritage it should be believable enough"** And with one last nod of acceptance I Faded from my mind,, leaving the two most powerful beings of To different Universes to sit and Ponder.

 **YO  
Done, So you guys want Translations right?  
Alright then, here ya go**

 **Zu'u lost daal = I Have returned**

 **Hi lost vorohah rinik Graad Tozein Sen = You have made very Grave Mistake Boy**

 **Grik Pahlok, Zu'u dreh ni mindok druv zu'u zent hi wah mindok Dovah Vun, Rinik Pruzah, Tol Dopaan Fent kos Nahlot! = Such Arrogance, I do not know why i expected you to know Dragon Tongue, Very Well, That Group Shall be Silenced!**

 **Lokluv ! Mah Mahfil = Rain Down! Falling Meteor**

 **Fiem Zii Gron = This is the 'Becoming Ethereal' Shout you can Unlock in Game**

 **Alright Remember to Review!  
Peace**


End file.
